Dépouillé
by Nevermind555
Summary: Parce que Broom a toujours rêvé de posséder les secrets de Kroenen - OS.


**Dépouillé**

Enfin... après près de 60 années de chasse, il le tenait entre ses mains !

Le craint, le redouté, l'assassin... Karl Ruprecht Kroenen.

Oh, il s'y intéressait depuis qu'il était tombé sur des informations secrètes compulsées par le gouvernement et qui évoquaient le sort d'un certain scientifique allemand qui aurait repoussé les limites de la science et vendu son âme à l'occulte.

C'était en 1937.

Kroenen s'était alors enrôlé dans la S.S. dès sa formation et y avait gravi les échelons de manière prodigieuse... jusqu'à se voir confier la place prestigieuse de chef suprême de l'Ordre de Thulé, la plus mystérieuse et fermée caste occulte germanique, et devenir l'assassin en titre d'Hitler. 

Il reposait là, inerte.

Broom ne l'avait jamais côtoyé d'aussi près. Sa haute stature lui sauta aux yeux ; il dépassait presque la table d'analyse !

Leur première confrontation datait d'octobre 1944 - cette fameuse nuit où tout bascula dans la vie de Broom.

Broom et Kroenen se trouvaient sur le même terrain mais pas exactement dans le même camp !

Broom assistait les Alliés tandis que Kroenen se trouvait du côté de l'ennemi. Et quel ennemi !

On avait ri au nez de Broom lorsqu'il avait décrété que les victoires nazies n'étaient pas dues au hasard ni même à leur formidable stratégie de "Blitzkrieg" ! Broom était un des seuls scientifiques à avancer que toute la puissance déployée par Hitler et sa clique était fermement liée aux puissances occultes et qu'une certaine société secrète, la société Thulé, en était la tête.

Ses recherches, effrénées, l'avaient mené droit sur un personnage clé : un dénommé Kroenen. Né en 1897, ce Munichois, avait été, du temps de son enfance, doté d'une voix cristalline hors du commun et ses dons en chant l'avaient conduit à devenir un enfant prodige dans le monde très fermé de l'opéra. Il avait, fort de son succès, parcouru toutes les capitales prestigieuses de l'Europe grâce à son don. Mais le joli rêve se brisa à la puberté et Kroenen sombra dans des névroses de plus en plus malsaines et dévastatrices, comme en témoignaient les comptes-rendus de certains médecins qui l'avaient examiné à l'époque.

On avait également mis la main sur des journaux intimes de Kroenen qui exprimaient, sur des pages entières, des idées avant-gardistes, louant la fusion homme-machine ; une chirurgie d'un nouveau genre.

Le gouvernement allié était également en possession de la thèse écrite par Kroenen pour l'obtention de son doctorat ainsi que de l'appréciation mitigée de ses professeurs. Pour certains, il était un visionnaire et pour d'autres un doux-rêveur ou un fou.

Se voyant fermer certaines portes, Kroenen continua ses recherches de manière clandestine, se servant de son propre corps pour y déployer sa science !

C'était ce qui se racontait. Personne n'avait jamais vu ce que cachait le masque qu'il portait de manière constante sur le visage...

Les pires spéculations couraient sur son compte... 

Voir enfin Kroenen sur sa belle table d'observation était un grand moment pour Broom.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir se délester d'un mystère lourd de plusieurs décennies !

Percer les secrets de cet assassin hors pair.

Dans un silence presque religieux, Broom enfila ses gants de caoutchouc et se mit à défaire les lanières de cuir qui retenaient le masque de Kroenen - un étrange masque, du reste, combinaison d'un héritage vénitien et d'un système filtrant l'air.

Le masque retiré donnait sur une cagoule et Broom fit un petit saut en arrière, voyant deux yeux globuleux révulsés.

Intrigué autant qu'effrayé, Broom s'assura de son pouls qui demeurait toujours aussi plat.

Il défit la cagoule qui donnait à présent sur un visage mutilé de toutes parts... il eut même un hoquet de terreur en découvrant la façon abominable dont Kroenen s'était acharné sur son propre visage !

Il demeura un long moment comme consterné.

Comment un homme pouvait-il en arriver là ?...

Retournant le sujet, il le défit de sa pièce de poitrine. On reconnaissait dans la façon la patte de Kroenen : horloger hors pair, il avait pris soin de tout sculpté à la main, de manière minutieuse...

Quelque chose venait de se séparer de ladite pièce de poitrine : un élément circulaire et métallique...

Broom retira les bottes du corps puis la combinaison.

L'homme n'était pas lourd, heureusement !

Il trouva une enveloppe glissée sous la ceinture du sujet.

Il tomba alors sur un joyau de ce que Kroenen était capable de réaliser : sa main mécanique qui était venue remplacée la main gauche perdue en octobre 44 par le souffle d'une grenade.

Précautionneusement, il dévissa la main et l'observa ainsi que la façon dont elle était greffée au reste du corps.

Kroenen était parcouru par d'effroyables cicatrices de toutes sortes...

Aucun élément du corps n'avait été épargné par sa folie destructrice !

Broom en avait le souffle coupé...

Il posa tous les effets sur une desserte. Un instant, il se retourna vivement, pensant avoir entendu Kroenen bouger mais il n'en était rien ; il gisait là, toujours inconscient.

Par pudeur, il couvrit le corps.

Puis il se saisit de son dictaphone pour immortaliser ce moment.

Un rapport détaillé sera adressé au gouvernement.

"Sujet : Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Né à Munich en 1897. Souffre de pulsions masochistes. Connues sous le nom d'addiction chirurgicale." en se saisissant de l'avant-bras ourlé et en l'observant attentivement.

Puis il s'intéressa au visage : "... les deux paupières retirées chirurgicalement... ainsi que les lèvres supérieure et inférieure."

Il en venait maintenant à la curieuse partie métallique et tira machinalement dessus pour la retirer de sa cavité : une clé, une sorte de clé mécanique à la place du coeur !

"... le sang dans ses artères s'est desséché voilà plusieurs décennies... il n'en reste que de la poussière..."

Broom posa la main sur Kroenen, consterné : "... quelle horrible volonté est capable de maintenir pareille créature vivante ?..."

Quittant un instant le sujet, il trouva un indice dans l'enveloppe glissée sous la ceinture. 

Dans le silence de la salle de dissection, une respiration s'était mise en marche...

La vie, toute artificielle et maléfique qu'elle soit, reprenait ses droits.

Il se redressa et quitta la table, récupérant ses effets en commençant par sa précieuse main mécanique qu'il vissa dans un mouvement bref et qu'il testa avec un visage satisfait.

Vêtu en un tour de main, il récupéra son masque avec soulagement et s'empara alors de l'arme, remontant la clé de son coeur à fond. La lame tournoya un instant autour de lui. Il était paré, prêt à exécuter ce qu'il faisait de mieux depuis des décennies : tuer.

FIN.


End file.
